oops
by cwizard
Summary: Robin sees Star in a way that he shouldn't have, and trys to explain why it freaked him out so much, RonXStar


Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans, or my sanity

Robin whistled down the hall, it was a good day, a nice breakfast was ready and the team couldn't be in matter spirts. Even Raven and Beast Boy weren't fighting as much, for them to stop completely would be an act of God. All he now had to do was get Starfire and eat breakfast, but it was her more then anything that motivate him. He stood in front of her door, he wondered if he looked alright, he shook his head and opened the door. "Hey Star, break-" he never finished, what he saw made his eyes grow wide.

Meanwhile

"Man Rob's so into Star it ani't even funny," Cyborg said putting the last plate down.

Beast Boy added putting a glass down "tell me about it, if they don't do something fast, I'm going to scream."

As if on cue "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both turned in the direction of the scream. A green, red and black streak flew past them and hid behind the couch, they could feel his embarrassment.

"Ah Rob, you alright?" asked Cyborg,

Robin was just mumbling gibberish under his breath, both looked over the couch, if they weren't so worried they would have laughed. Robin was redder then his shirt and his eyes were larger then dinner plats he had his arms crossed over his mouth and his legs up to his chest.

"Dude, what happened?" Beast Boy asked,

more incoherent mumbling, it went on for several minutes the two tried to catch a few words, but couldn't.

"Tell me what is wrong with friend Robin?" all boys jumped and Robin shoved his head in the couch. Starfire, looked at the two looking at Robin, then at Robin himself, all three looked puzzled.

"Do you know why this happened?" asked Cyborg gesturing down to Robin, who was mumming Jingle Bells.

"I do not know friend Cyborg," she placed her finger to her chin "this behavior is like a few minutes ago." Both looked at her, she continued "well he came into my room, when very red, screamed and ran off."

They both looked confused, then Beast Boy thought of something "what were you doing before he came in?" hoping the answer wasn't what he was thinking, it was.

"I took a shower," it hit both of them like a truck, they giggled and turned a little red, then they burst out laughing.

"So, he, saw, you, right, after, you, got, out?" asked Cyborg between gasps Starfire nodded curiously.

Over their laughing Starfire asked "please why is that so humorous?"

"Why is what so humourous?" asked a cold voice coming into the room looking over what was going on. Beast Boy calmed down enough to whisper in Raven's ear what happened, her eyes went wide. So Robin saw that huh?" she couldn't help but grin, just before the laughing could continue.

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT ALL OF YOU OUT NOW!" Robin was standing on the back of the couch, still red. It was a mix of furry and anger, "all but Star, out now!" the other's knew better then to disobey him when he's like this. Robin plopped down on the couch breathing hard, regaining control, he didn't get it all back, but enough that he could function.

"Robin I wish to know what I did wrong, and what was so humorous?" Starfire was standing behind him.

"Well Star, you did nothing wrong, I should have knocked first," he tried but failed at preventing himself from going red.

"So it was when you saw me this morning,"

"yes," he cut her off, fearing what she would say next.

"But Robin, why were you so distressed, was I unpleasing to you,"

Robin failed once again to control his blush, 'I can't believe she just said that out load, how am I getting out of this one.' He took a breath "it's not that, it's just that, it unsettled me to see you like that, as a leader, and a friend." He smiled as his excuse, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"But friend Robin why were you unsettled, it wasn't bad was it?" she then sat down next to him, he went red again.

'She keeps asking these questions I'm going to snap, why can't she just let it be,' "do you think we can just forget this happened?" 'Please.'

"Robin, I wish to know, do you not care for me?" Robin snapped, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him.

"I care about you more then anything else, I love you," before she could respond he gave her a deep kiss, she returned it.

As they brock apart she replied "I love you too."

"I don't care what he said, I'm not leaving my man out to dry, he needs backup," Beast Boy nodded. They were both in the hall to the main room which was blocked by Raven, she rolled her eyes and moved aside. The doors opened, and all three of their jaws dropped, they saw Robin and Starfire rolling on the floor making out like the world was coming to an end. Cyborg cleared his throat, they looked up, each a little red. Cyborg just smiled and said "come on love birds, breakfast time."

A/N– yes it's short and nutty, like me, thinking about one like this with Rea and BB, tell me what you think, R&R.


End file.
